Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark, Be Terrified Of What Lies Within It
by MunVPurplePotato
Summary: This will have many different OCs and some relationships between them(depending on the chapter) this has no actual plot it's just a bunch of little one-shots put in one dry as chapters. Leave a review with a request and I'll try to make it a chapter if you want and I'll make sure to 'dedicate' the chapter to you. PM me if you have questions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N **I'm going to go back and forth with this, each chapter will depend on the POV. Some may be based on roleplays I have done with friends (in which case I will dedicate said chapters to them) I hope that you enjoy this. At some point there may be meetings between the characters involved, I'm still not sure, making it up as I go, really. JUST TO CLARIFY, not every chapter will be DWxSPN world together obviously, either not at all or just hinted at it. GOOD LUCK POTATOES!**

 _Even Angels Have Fears_

(Kiara Winchester POV)

I didn't have my scythe, I was surrounded by fire. It wouldn't be so bad, if not for the fact that the currently burning house had been doused in holy oil. I was trapped, and there was no help coming. I was going to die again, I was going to _burn._ "Somebody, anybody, please! Help me! _DAD! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"_ Smoke was filling my lungs, making me cough. I scrambled backwards as part of the roof collapsed, almost pinning me to the floor. I was terrified, I didn't want to go back to Hell. I didn't want to be tortured again, I wanted to stay with Jaylyn and Dante, Uncle Cas and Uncle Dean. I wanted to stay here with Dad and Papa, not go back to Hell, espescially like this. Not like this.

The heat of the fire and the smoke was getting to me, I was feeling rather dizzy now, I couldn't remember where I was anymore.

 _Is this Hell? Or is this still the house? Did I ever even get out?_

I felt pain in my arm and wasn't sure whether it was fire or a blade, or maybe it was both. I could almost smell the blood, it was like smoke in the air. Then I was consumed by the flames, pain was everywhere. Was it fire? I couldn't remember. And then there was something different, something new. Something _cold._

It was familiar. And it shocked me awake.

I gasped, sucking in all the air my lungs could take as my mind slowly fed me information as to where I was and what was going on. I was with Winter, in our house. I was beside her in our bed and she was looking at me with worry in her beautiful, ice blue eyes.

"You were screaming again." she didn't say any more, she didn't need to. I knew it hurt her to see me like this, I hated to see her worrying over me like this. I hated that I did this to her. But I hated that I couldn't fix myself as well. She pulled me into a hug, knowing what I was feeling right now and that I really needed one.

"It's okay Kiara, you're here, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you, even if it kills me, _you are not going back."_

And more than anything that's what I was afraid of. More than going back to Hell. I was afraid of losing _her._

 **A/N Okay, so this was a really short chapter. Shorter than I'm actually used to writing, but I just couldn't think of much to type, I might come back later and edit it, give it a bit more length. But anyways, this is just going to be a whole thing with a bunch of chapters, some related but mostly none of them will be related, except for possible hinting at them.**

 **Anyhow, V OUT *ROLLS AWAY***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I had another version in mind for this chapter but decided to change it. Anyways, this is the Doctor Who chapter. This is an OCxThe Master pairing. OC - AJ(Audriana Jessica bc I wanted her nickname to be AJ) Harkness (Yes. As in, Captain Jack Harkness' daughter. I'll put up in for for all the OCs I use somewhere in this story.**

It was late. _Extremely_ late. But she couldn't just _not_ tell him now. Not now that she knew. It had been bugging her for about a month now, but she had just been ignoring it, thinking nothing of it really. At least, until one day she woke up feeling like she would puke at that very moment. Of course, she had grabbed her trash can and what had been in her stomach was emptied into the trash can.

The Master had been concerned, but she had told him she was fine. After all, she was immortal. She couldn't die. That didn't mean she couldn't get hurt, though. Her scars were proof enough of that.

But now she knew what had been wrong. What had been making her feel sick for the past month. She just wasn't sure how she was going to tell him.

Her eyes moved to focus on his sleeping form, still wondering whether or not she should wake him to tell him what was going on...

 _'Just tell him, it's not like anything bad could happen because of this..Right?'_

She hoped she was making the right decision as she shook him awake. He rolled to face her, blinking as he did so. "*yawn* A-AJ, what's wrong? Are you okay?" seeing the look on her face he sat up, pulling her closer to him.

"Darling, tell me, what is it? What's wrong?" she shook her head "Nothing's-nothing's _wrong._ It's just... I-" she turned her head and looked into his eyes, seeing slight worry. "I'm..I'm _**pregnant."**_

What had once been worry was now shock. And it showed on his face clearly. "P-pregnant? Are you sure?" he asked, quite stunned at her words. She nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I'm sure."

She watched his reaction carefully, not knowing what exactly to expect. She certainly wasn't expecting what he did next. He pulled her close, holding her tightly. "Audriana, I.. You have no idea what this means."

She was confused, what did this mean to him? He pushed her back slightly, to look into her eyes again, a rare smile on his face. "I'm going to be a dad, and you, you are going to be the most beautiful mother there has ever been." A look of awe was on his face as he set his hand on her stomach, looking from his hand her eyes before speaking again. "We're going to be parents."

Tears were in her eyes as she smiled, but as a thought popped into her mind she began to laugh. He was slightly confused now. "What's so funny Audriana?" she took a moment before answering him, a mischievous glint now in her eyes that made him slightly wary.

"You're going to have to tell my father." Ah. He should have known. He didn't fear Jack Harkness, no. What he did fear, was the man that was her father that can and would destroy him for getting his daughter pregnant. Yes, technically the same man, but dear Gallifrey, an angry father was terrifying.

Even though he was nowhere near the machine, he could almost _hear_ it laughing at him. _'Damn it all, why must I be the one to tell that man?'_

 **A/N Aaaaannnndddd there's chapter number two! I know what those few that have been waiting for it are saying, "fINALLY. SHE TYPES. I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD." well nope. Not dead. BUT IT'S SUMMER VACA FOR ME SO WOOOOOHOOO! MORE TIME TO WRITE AND UPDATE! I know, it's great, right?! So, anyways, until next chapter my dearest Potatoes.**

 **V OUT *ROLLS AWAY***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Supernatural chapter. Focused on Dean**

Dean Winchester stood in the middle of it all, the flames licking the walls. Him and Sam had agreed to split up, Sam would check the garage, Dean would check the house. They were supposed to meet back up by the impala ten minutes after they won't in if they didn't find anything. But of course, Dean had found it.

Everything about this hunt had hinted at demons. But it wasn't. Apparently it was a witch, _summoning_ demons to do her dirty work. Maybe if all the evidence wasn't currently being burned around him he and Sam would have been able to figure out how she was doing it. But of course, Winchester luck be damned, the witch had gotten away, leaving Dean to burn to a crisp in her house.

He had no way out. He was literally surrounded by the flames. He used his jacket to cover his mouth and nose, trying not to inhale too much smoke. His eyes scanning the burning walls around him frantically for _any_ form of escape.

None. _"Son of a bitch."_ so this was how it was going to end for him? He was going to burn? _'Oh god. Sammy.'_ What was Sam going to do? Did he even realize that his older brother was trapped within the burning house? Would he try to get in to save him? Was he in here already, trying to get to Dean?

Panic swallowed Dean's rational mind, drowning out any sensible thoughts he had. He could feel the heat of the flames closing in on him. He thought he heard someone call out his name but he couldn't be sure. It was hard to think, what with all the smoke and the panic taking over, and it was just _so damn hot_ how could he be sure of anything but the fire?

But there it was again, his name, being screamed to him from outside. _"DEAN!"_ he couldn't answer though. If he pulled his jacket from his face he would only inhale more smoke and end up in a coughing fit. He hated knowing that he was going to leave Sam on his own again. But maybe... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him... Maybe...Maybe he could have normal life..

As these thoughts entered Dean's head he felt himself drop to his knees, having given up on a way out of what was essentially his own burning coffin. Just as the flames began to attack him, _consume_ him, a familiar hand gripped his shoulder. And before he could open his eyes, not knowing exactly when he had closed them, he was outside. On his knees in front of the burning remains of what had once actually been a rather large and beautiful house.

He dropped his jacket to the wet ground, coughing hard. "Dean! I thought you were- shit man, your clothes are ruined, are you okay? What happened?" Dean almost wanted to laugh at how much of a mother hen his little brother was being. But his lungs hurt too much to even think about anything like that.

"C-*cough*areful Sammy, you're starting to show your mother hen again." he only earned a glare from his brother at his words "Dean you almost died, _again!_ Will you just be fucking serious? What the hell happened in there man? You know what? Never mind, you can tell me later. Get in the car, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Sam, I'm _fine._ I don't need to go to the damn hospit-" Sam gave his older brother a bitch face and cut him off "The hell you don't! You were just in a fucking burning house! You need to go to the hospital, there's no way you didn't inhale any smoke, and with how long you were in there you definitely _do_ need to be checked over. Now _get in the damn car."_

He knew there was no arguing with his brother, especially when he was so worried about him. So he obliged and, with a little help(though he wouldn't admit it if asked, he got in the car by himself thank you very much) from Sam, was laying in the backseat of his car.

Although he would never admit it to anyone, not even Sam, he had been terrified. He didn't want to die, not like that, not so soon after getting _back._ But sometimes, even through all that 'tough guy' crap he pulled all the time, he got scared. He had fears, he had nightmares. Hell, he probably had more things to be afraid of than he actually did, but regardless. He got scared. He was only human after all. No matter how hard he tried to be the fearless one, he was terrified. But he would never admit it. Not to anyone. Not even to Sam. _Not ever to Sam._

 **A/N So I'm thinking about making the next chapter, and possibly the one after that, in Castiel and Sam's POVs. Leave a review, let me know what you think :P**

 **Anyhow, V OUT *ROLLS AWAY***


End file.
